Mangolia
by Vickychan
Summary: AU Alliance timeline A songfic about Vegeta. Being king isn't easy and his marriage to Mangolia and commitment to their son is being challenged. Why does she still believe in him?


Vegeta yawned and put his pen down. He ran his hand through his hair as he stared at the letter he had just written to yet another client. Man, it didn't half suck being king sometimes. He felt like he was neglecting his family a lot, and most of his clients were races and people that he had never even heard of in his entire life. He turned his head to look at the clock on the wall. About 2:00am… Mangolia had gone to bed hours ago, she often went to bed before him these days, now that he had so much work to do…   
He decided he'd done enough work for the night, and rose from his seat. He turned the small lamp off and made his way towards the bedroom, saying his usual goodnight to the guard as he did so.

_"While she lays sleeping,   
I stay out late at night and play my songs,   
And sometimes all the nights can be so long,   
And it's good when I finally make it home,   
All alone,"_

Vegeta made his way over to the bed and silently undressed himself and got into the bed. Mangolia felt his presence the moment he walked into the room, and she reached out a little to him in her sleep. Vegeta smiled, and pulled her close. He held her there until his mind began to wander back into the business world, and that led to the doubts he had at the back of his mind.

_"While she lays dreamin'   
I touch her face across the silver light,   
I see her dreams that drift up to the sky,   
And she wakes up to my kiss, and I say it's alright,   
And I hold her tight,"_

Mangolia frowned in her sleep.   
"What's wrong…?" she mumbled as she awoke a little.   
"… Nothing." Vegeta replied. He lifted her chin to look at her. "Nothing at all, itoshii." He promised, and kissed her softly. Mangolia smiled, and went back to sleep in his arms, while Vegeta sighed.

_And she believes in me,   
I'll never know just what she sees in me,   
I told her someday, if she was my girl,   
I could change the world,   
With my songs, I was wrong,"_

Vegeta looked at Mangolia. Only three years ago, the same day their son had been born, he had promised it would be a fresh start for everybody. He'd promised her they would be like any other family… that he'd find time for them. And for a year or two, that worked. But lately, there had been so much going on…   
Vegeta was amazed Mangolia was so patient, put it that way. He knew she missed him… but she never said. 

_"But she has faith in me,   
And so I go on tryin' faithfully,   
Forever in my heart she will remain,   
And I'll hope and pray,   
I will find a way, find a way,"_

It hurt him more this way. If she just told him how she felt… who knows, maybe he could make her feel better. But she didn't tell him, she just kept it all to herself… She must feel lonely. She still smiled, though. So Vegeta stayed strong for her. It was the least he could do – the only thing he could do for her.

_"While she lays waiting,   
I ask myself why do I hurt her so,   
What calls me on along this lonely road,   
Why don't I turn around and head back home,   
Where I belong,"_

Planet Frieza flowed into his trail of thought. Life had been so much better there. He never felt like he was letting down his family. But he was here on Planet Vegeta now and things were different. He was king. He was the king of the saiyans, and determined to bring his past and his present together with Planet Fuki. But this dream of his was the reason he felt like his family was falling apart…

_"While she lays cryin',   
'Cause she knows how my heart is ripped in two,   
I'm torn between the things that I should do,   
She deserves it all, and I'd give it if I could,   
God her love is true,"_

Now that Vegeta had proven that he was serious about the saiyan-changeling alliance, the whole universe wanted to become a part of it. Security… money… Why couldn't they all just go away? He didn't want anything to do with them! He just wanted to be left alone with his two small, quiet planets. Rebellions on Planet Vegeta about the Alliance were bad enough without the rest of the universe ranting on about it. Didn't they get it? He was a family man, or at least he used to be. He actually had no idea why he was still able to hold Mangolia in his arms… why she didn't take their son and leave him. He knew how powerful their bond was, and he knew how much it hurt to break it, but he still thought she'd be better off with somebody else. Someone who could keep the promises he'd made…

_"'Cause she believes in me,   
I'll never know just what she sees in me,   
I told her someday, if she was my girl,   
I could change the world,   
With my songs, but I was wrong,   
But she has faith in me,   
And so I go on tryin' faithfully,   
Forever in my heart she will remain,   
And I'll hope and pray,   
I will find a way, find a way,"_

"… Mangolia…" he looked at her and waited for her response.   
"Mm…?" Mangolia uttered, still not opening her eyes.   
"… Thank you." He said.   
"Huh…?" Mangolia's eyes opened halfway as she sleepily tried to look at him. "What for…?"   
"For believing in me." Vegeta answered. "We'll have our lives back soon, I swear. I won't let anything interfere with us."   
"… I don't mind –"   
"Don't," Vegeta shook his head. "Don't say anymore… you say you know."   
"Know…?" Mangolia started to settle down again. "Know what?"   
"That I love you."   
"… I do know." Mangolia smiled, and closed her eyes. "I know you do."   
"You don't know enough." Vegeta replied. "Whatever you think, I'll always love you a hundred times more."   
"… Hm," Mangolia uttered a small laugh. "Until… it would actually be impossible."   
"… That won't happen." Vegeta pulled her closer. "… That's the only thing I can promise."

_"While she waits,   
While she waits,   
For me." _  
~~~~~ 

– She Believes in Me   
By Ronan Keating 


End file.
